An apparatus is known for simulation of the operation of a pressurized water reactor comprising a reactor vessel having a heater, a steam generating vessel divided by advantageously a divider into a primary portion and a secondary portion.
It can advantageously include a pressurized vessel, a relief vessel, a spray line, and a condenser unit provided with a cooling device.
The reactor vessel and the primary portion of the steam generating vessel are connected in a primary feed loop equipped with a coolant pump and the secondary portion of the steam generating vessel and the condenser unit are connected in a secondary feed loop provided with a feed pump.
In this apparatus, which has not, to our knowledge, been described in detail in print, the reactor vessel is connected only in the primary feed loop with the steam generating vessel. This has the consequence that the "steam generating vessel heating pipe break" damage case can not be reproduced. This known apparatus is thus more suitable for demonstration purposes than for true educational purposes.